Autoritarismo
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. "O poder não é um meio; é um fim. Não se estabelece uma ditadura, a fim de salvaguardar uma revolução; se faz a revolução, a fim de estabelecer a ditadura. O objetivo da perseguição é a perseguição. O objetivo da tortura é a tortura. O objetivo do poder é o poder." ''- George Orwell, 1984 O autoritarismo é um fenômeno muito interessante. Seus adeptos não necessariamente querem "dizer-lhe o que fazer" - contanto que, se eles não concordam com você, alguém no poder irá dizer-lhe o que fazer. É esta honra de poder sobre a razão que faz um autoritário. O autoritário ama regras, e gosta de aplicá-las. No entanto, para um verdadeiro autoritário, o poder é mais importante do que as regras: as regras em si não são a fonte do poder e elas não se aplicam aos poderosos. A Oceania não tinha leis - não precisava delas. Crime era simplesmente o que quer que as autoridades dissessem que era. Normalmente, o primeiro passo para qualquer um que seja autoritário é organizar isenções de cobertura para proteções civis e constitucionais para grandes grupos de pessoas (pessoas acusadas de certos crimes, por exemplo), e dar poder às forças armadas ou da polícia para agir fora da lei. Em um site como este, que é executado como uma mobocracia - ou seja, praticamente um arranjo anarco-sindicalista - autoritários encontram-se perdidos, como se preocupam mais com o espírito das nossas "regras" do que a estrita adesão a elas. As pessoas que são levadas a seguir rigorosamente escritos específicos como exibição inquestionável de uma forte tendência para o autoritarismo. Como tal, elas são muito perigosas para a democracia e para a saúde de qualquer sociedade em que vivem. No Governo Governos autoritários procuram perpetuar o poder dos governantes. Muitas vezes, eles vão usar o medo da desordem para justificar a sua regra, como no Egito, que estava sob um estado contínuo de emergência que começou em 1981 e terminou em 2011, quando Hosni Mubarak foi finalmente deposto do poder. "Egypt's ruling generals to partially lift emergency law", BBC News, 24 January 2012 o controle estatal total sobre meios de comunicação também é um componente comum de controle autoritário, pois permite que o governo controle eficazmente a opinião do populacho, especialmente sobre eventos estrangeiros. Políticas religiosas variam, variando da teocracia Iran até a completa supressão;. North Korea o traço comum é a supressão da ameaça potencial representada por líderes religiosos independentes Veja sobre a Igreja Católica oficial da China policiamento de mão pesada e detenção arbitrária que reprime qualquer dissidência que sobreviva ao governo por outros métodos de controle, colocando os opositores do regime sob custódia do governo. Alguns, como Jeane Kirkpatrick, têm tentado fazer uma distinção entre regimes "totalitários" e "autoritários". A ideia geral é que os regimes autoritários ainda permitem alguma liberdade (principalmente econômica), e, portanto, podem ser reformados, ao contrário dos totalitários completamente dominantes. A maioria vê isso como uma tentativa desesperada para tornar aceitável Ronald Reagan ter apoiado regimes autoritários, enquanto ele criticava a União Soviética sobre os seus problemas de direitos humanos. a Mentalidade Autoritária Pesquisas mostram que os autoritários são muito mais propensos a apresentar "raciocínio superficial, crenças altamente compartimentadas, padrões duplos, hipocrisia, auto-cegueira, um profundo etnocentrismo, e - acima de tudo isso - um dogmatismo feroz que faz com que seja improvável que alguém jamais possa mudar as suas mentes com evidência ou lógica." ''The Authoritarians, p75; Dr. Bob Altemeyer, University of Manitoba Pelo menos nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá, o autoritarismo se correlaciona claramente com a filiação partidária, com os políticos Wingnut e seus seguidores, que tendem a ser mais autoritários. Social conservatism [Social-Conservadorismo], chocado? O autoritarismo também pode existir em uma situação nominalmente de esquerda - cultos de personalidade, tais como Stalin ou a família Kim são exemplos. Outros exemplos podem incluir o Reinado de terror francês, em que o igualitarismo foi torcido em uma caça às bruxas caótica que consumiu os seus próprios líderes (incluindo o próprio Maximilien Robespierre), trolls de pureza da esquerda (incluindo o movimento centrista PUMA na política americana), e a Frente Popular Judeia. Embora muitos libertários e anarquistas tentem igualar as coisas, estatismo e autoritarismo não são a mesma coisa; embora a maioria dos autoritários sejam estatistas, assim são um monte de pessoas que acreditam que uma das funções do governo é fazer valer os direitos civis. Eu não apoio essa indecisão, vou me unir a falta de visão "Ele é um homem muito notável, sem dúvida, talentoso. Ele é o líder absoluto da corrida presidencial." - Vladimir Putin sobre Donald Trump. "Putin calls Trump an 'outstanding, talented' man". Vanguard News. 17 December 2015. Se a história serve de guia, ele provavelmente está nos trollando. Ele poderia dar várias aulas sobre como trollar americanos. Putin endossar ! é ele pensar que ele pode brincar com Trump e usá-lo para ferir os EUA. Ele provavelmente está certo. "À medida que caminhamos para uma sociedade que é ótima, do ponto de vista das classes, ou seja de negócios, que cada indivíduo é um átomo, faltam meios para nos comunicar com os outros para que ele ou ela não possa desenvolver o pensamento ou a ação independente e seja apenas um consumidor, e não um produtor. As pessoas tornam-se profundamente alienadas, e elas podem odiar o que está acontecendo, mas não têm nenhuma maneira de expressar que o ódio de forma construtiva. E se um líder carismático vier, eles poderão muito bem segui-lo." - Noam Chomsky Chomsky, Language, Politics, and Composition Trump é algo novo debaixo do sol americano, mas qualquer pessoa que viva na Europa teve o mesmo pensamento. Oh, a América está tendo seu próprio oligarca agora Lozovsky, Ilya, "A Russian Reporter Goes to a Trump Rally — And Feels at Home", Foreign Policy (2/2/16, 1:12 pm). É a mesma mentalidade que as pessoas têm sobre um monte de oligarcas russos envolvidos na política: Eles não podem ser subornados, ou comprados, eles já têm tanto dinheiro que as pessoas acham que eles não vão tentar roubar mais. (Trump faz um monte de discursos anti-corrupção, mas não faz um caso para ele, que não se estende para além do "confie em mim"). É claro que é ridículo eleger bilionários para representar a América Central, mas mostra o quão "fora-de-toque" o país está. Sempre que a economia leva um golpe, a extrema-direita decola como um foguete. Isto é esperado. Na Europa, eles tinham a crise dos refugiados sírios explodindo e os vários grupos marginais se aproveitando disto. Eles usaram a mídia social numa forma (francamente) brilhante e eficaz para obter a sua mensagem: a Europa está sob ataque, há guerra civil, os refugiados estão estuprando mulheres brancas de esquerda e direita. Pessoas estavam literalmente se perguntando se era seguro visitar a Colônia, ou elas serão estupradas? A extrema-direita da Europa também é cômica, mas suas intenções, não tanto. Desta vez, os americanos tiveram: * Uma recessão muito má que ainda não está totalmente sobre controle * Ascenção do conservadorismo social e da direita religiosa Porter, Eduardo, "Donald Trump’s Rise Shows Religion Is Losing Its Political Power", NYT 4.5.16. * Bolha de ações chinesa acontecendo no pior momento * Uso das mídias sociais na política, pela primeira vez na história, especialmente a partir da extrema-direita A falta de credenciais de Trump não deve mesmo ser controversa na esfera libertária, mas é. Não há nenhum segredo sobre como o movimento libertário está desproporcionalmente preenchido com nacionalistas brancos, mas ainda é surpreendente como muitos imediatamente abandonaram todos os seus princípios para apoiar o cara, inclusive o próprio filho de Ron Paul. Eles deviam ser aqueles que mais odiassem Trump, mas o seu partidarismo e tribalismo está realmente se mostrando este ano. Michael Lind, "The proof is in: the GOP base isn’t small-government libertarian; it’s old-fashioned populist", Politico. Xenófobo, racista, anti-empregos, nega estatísticas, fala besteiras sobre tudo e, em seguida, nega essas mentiras... Sim, soa como um candidato libertário bastante normal! Mas com certeza, eles vão manter cantando sobre como eles logicamente "odeiam ambos os lados", etc. No entanto, o paleo-conservadorismo sempre foi um movimento populista, e Trump sabe exatamente como persuadir essas pessoas para obter as ideias de Mussolini fluindo (alguns ainda pensam que os EUA realmente precisa disto, como uma alternativa para o culto à Putin). Stephen Collinson, "Donald Trump: Macho Man of 2016", CNN. Trump: "Ele odeia Obama, ele não respeita Obama... Se eu for presidente, Putin diz (a Snowden), 'Ei, tchau, você vai embora' ") David Ignatius, "Is Donald Trump an American Putin?", Washington Post. Se você ouvir qualquer funcionário da Trump sendo entrevistado sobre a eleição, parece que eles são ou membros de um culto ao estilo da Cientologia, ou estão com armas apontadas para sua cabeça. Russell Sanders and Betsy Warren, "Trump's Medical Report Is More Insane Than His Campaign Somehow", Daily Beast (12.14.15 3:00 PM ET). Trump construiu um culto da personalidade em torno de si, e essa "marca" tem, infelizmente, crescido muito maior como resultado da sua candidatura. Referências